Lovely punishment
by Kusomegane1992
Summary: What is allowed and what not? Were they friends or more? But if you overstep your line a punishment was in need, right?


Panting noises, a red flushed face along with the sound of wet noises filling the room until few moments ago was all all what had been going on in secret by the brunette Commander in her private quarters. She laid on her bed with her pants and underwear pulled down, her shirt buttoned opened and her bra pushed up along with her legs spread open wide. She was still in the middle of coming down from her afterglow after she had climaxed just moments ago.  
She was so busy recently with her Commander work Hanji was in need of some stress release and if no one was around... she was very well capable to do it herself.  
Pulling her sticky fingers out of herself, she stared at them. Damn she came a lot.  
A shower was needed now to clean herself up and her sweaty state she was in.  
Pulling a tissue out of her tissue box she whipped her fingers clean.  
But her whole plans got ruined hearing knocking against her door along with a familiar deep voice of a male captain.

"Hanji? I got told you are in your room by Jean. I am coming in now."

No no no no! He couldn't come in NOW!  
Hanji's eyes widened while she hurriedly tried to button up her shirt and pull her underwear and pants up. Forget about getting cleaned up. There was no time.

"No wait Levi! G-give me a moment! I-I-I need to get dressed!"

Levi raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. Why would he care? He saw her already naked a few times.

"I don't care really-"

He was about to pull at her door knob but Hanji was faster than him, ripping her door open. Out of breath a little she stood at her door, grinning at him.

"Levi! Long time no see! We were both quite busy recently. I-I was thinking we would see each other at the weekend only but today is Wednesday so why are you-!?"

Her voice was cut off as Levi pushed her against the wall, cornering her. Their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

"I got some free time between my load of work and so I decided why not spend it with you..."

It made Hanji really happy and she could feel her heart skip a beat knowing Levi was thinking of her and wanting to see her during his little free time he had. BUT not right now when she was all wet and sticky between her legs. it would be so embarassing if he found out.

"Levi...that's nice but-"

She was cut off having her lips captured by Levi's. The shorter male smirked against her lips, deepening the kiss quickly while his hands already were all over her body, sneaking below her shirt.  
Hanji groaned. She could always take care of herself, however Levi was always something else if it was him which took care of her.

They had this complicated yet intimidating more than friends but not a couple relationship since a few years now.  
Opening her shirt and pushing up her bra Levi got greeted by her rock hard already nipples. He wasn't thinking much over it bending a little down to take one hard nub in his mouth.

"Ah-! L-levi wait... I am.. I am... i didn't bath-!"

Hanji hoped this was enough to turn him down. And it wasn't even a big lie. Her body was sweaty from her personal stress relieve time. He should dislike this soon enough complaining about it to her and let her go.

Or so she hoped but it never happened.

She only felt his teeth scraping down at her nipple making her yelp, her body pressed tightly against her wall. With his legs he forced her legs open, while he was fumbling with her pants with both of his hands. In a swift movement he had her belt open and pulled her pants a little down along with her underwear.

"Levi! Don't!"

She tried to push his hands away from her but she was too late. Her face grew as red as a tomato as his manly fingers moved over her throbbing and still very wet folds. She could feel how his fingers stopped as he noticed how easily he was able without effort to slip into her with two fingers and he started to frown. Levi was good with what he was doing but not even he could get her this wet without any foreplay.

He had only sucked at her right breast a little and they shared one deep kiss before he pulled her pants and underwear down.  
Hanji couldn't say anything. Feeling his fingers disappearing from her and as he looked up at her she was met with a dark scowling expression. she knew instantly she was screwed right there.

"Levi...?" Hanji hesitantly asked.

Confused she watched him as he walked away from her and looked around the room.

"Where?"

"Where... what?"

She blinked confused watching him as he walked up to her closet and threw the doors open. Next he pulled at her long curtains. Was he looking for something? It couldn't be...

"Levi are you... looking for someone?"

He bend down and looked under her bed even, never answering her. A moment later coming back up again he had a tissue box in his hands, inspecting it as if it were a dangerous object and would explode any moment.

"Why are you hiding a tissue box under your bed?"

Now it was her time to frown at Levi. Crossing her arms over her chest she tried to read his mind even through she was already pretty sure what he was thinking.

"Are you suspecting I am hiding a man in my room Levi Ackerman?"

"Well aren't you? I mean you had sex with someone which wasn't me."

Levi growled at her. He knew they were not an official couple but he had believed what they had meant they would not have other partners and only themselves for sexual encounters. Levi could have many woman to do, yet he always came to Hanji for it.  
And now he learned Hanji saw this apparently differently.

"Yes, I did have sex. You missed how I came by a few minutes."

Levi could feel his blood boiling. But if he was this close to busting them, where was the bastard that touched her!? Did he miss the guy in the hallway!?  
Rushing to the door Levi was about to storm out of her room to grab any male recruit in the building and threatening him until he found the right one but her next words stopped him from hurting any innocent recruits.

"Being jealous over my hands is very funny. Or do you think a woman is not capable to pleasure herself and needs a man to have an orgasm?"

Turning his head around he looked at her with a perplexed expression.

"What?"

Her face was red but now she already had admitted it anyway. There was no need to turn back now.

"I had sex with myself you dumb idiot."

Pulling her underwear and pants up Hanji walked in direction to her private bathroom. Levi was already on his way to follow her but Hanji stopped at the entrance and turned around to face him. Holding her palm of her hand up she stopped him.

"Stop right here mister. I am going to take a shower now. You however will stay outside and wait. Sit on my bed and be a patient good boy and wait."

"But-"

His face got greeted by the door she closed right in front of his face, making it more than clear he had screwed up badly.

"Fuck.."

Clicking his tongue he walked up to her bed and sat down like his Commander had ordered him to do.  
Listening to the shower getting turned on Levi was only left with his imagination now and his tight pants thanks to his little friend having grown big and and hard.

"Why could I not shut my goddamn mouth... good job Levi Ackerman."

Levi scolded himself knowing he most likely would have to spend the whole day to earn her forgiveness. And he would certainly not have her take care of this problem here.  
Having Hanji busy in her shower he decided he should just get it over with and accept his fate using his own hands as well. Just like how he got by the last few days... he couldn't see her.

It got even funnier because Levi was too focused with getting off he didn't hear the shower already turning off and how the bathroom door opened and how Hanji in nothing but a long bath towel covering her body emerged, stopping in her tracks as she was eye to eye to with his figure and with what he was doing.  
Levi froze as well releasing he got busted. Fantastic and here was so close to come too.  
Hanji blushed and for a moment there was complete silence in her room until she bursted out laughing. This was too much. At first she got busted and now she did bust him. This however gave her a devilish idea since she was still a little mad at him for suspecting her to cheat on him.  
Making her way up to the bed Hanji climbed into her bed next to him but nonetheless she remained far away from him.

"Don't mind me, continue finishing your job. It's only natural. I did too remember."

This was punishment. He could feel it. His Commander was not going to help him.

"Is this an order?"

A smirk spread over her lips.

"If you want it to be an order. Pleasure yourself in front of me until you come with your hands. Than I will forgive you and your accusation of me cheating on you."

"I am sorry okay? I was... dumb. I don't want to share you with anyone. But I don't know how you feel about our connection we have... "

He wasn't sure if he was digging his grave deeper or not. He was never good with words. And Hanji knew this. This could ruin their relationship what they were having or develope it positively.

"I think the same but it still hurt what you said." She pouted while she glanced back up at him.

"If I embarrass myself and you watch me cum you will forgive me, right? Fine than I will do it. You already saw me naked like this anyway."

Climbing into bed closer fo her, he sat on her bed across from her so she had the best possible view even.

"Is this way good?"

Hanji nodded and a little surprised seeing him ready to do it. Maybe she was a but harsh and could help him a little bit out. Also she was a bit curious with this little experiment.

"...let me at least give you a little bonus because you came all the way to me on your break."

Hanji said before she took off her towel, revealing her bare body to his very eyes. Opening her legs Levi had a beautiful view even to her most private part.

"You can look but not touch."

His breath hitched. She was the devil. His Commander, his woman was the devil itself.  
But it was certainly better than any brain fantasy over her. He would burn this image into his brain while earning his forgiveness to her.

Hanji watched with curiosity how his hands traveled over his own length, moving up and down to pump himself. Never did she think watching someone else doing it could be such a turn on. Especially watching such a strong person like Levi doing it to himself. Her face was flushed deep red and she felt her insides throbbing wanting him inside her. But she couldn't. This was his punishment for him.  
Without thinking much her right hand had traveled down between her legs and she started to pleasure herself again. Her fingers tracing over her folds and rubbing her clit making herself sigh in pleasure.

Levi gasped releasing what she was doing. This was too cruel. This was beyond going to punish him. He was forced to watch how her fingers went deeper and deeper inside her before they came out again and went in again. Back and forth her two fingers did their work with pleasuring her. Sliding in and out of her while making these wet taunting noises.

"Tch."

He stopped his own work seeing she was a little too dazed and too focused with herself as her orgasm must be approaching he suspected. Taking the chance he tackled her and took the reins in his hands now.

"You didn't say anything about having to watch you pleasure yourself. Let me do it please. I will be yours to command and to please you, ok?"

Pulling her fingers carefully out of her he took them to his mouth and licked them clean. Hanji was speechless and turned on even more. Was his plan to get on her good side if he was submitting to her?

He kissed her knuckles after he was done cleaning them before pulling her into his lap so her back was resting comfortably against his bare chest.

"Levi what are you thinking you are doing now?"

Hanji knew she should escape and be consequent instead of staying in his lap. But the other half from her already felt like how he regretted his words which is why he tried now in any way possible to be good to her.  
She was too soft on him.

"I was an asshole. I am aware of that. But I have a long list of work waiting for me. Which means in short we can decide to continue being pissed at each other or use the little time we have left. You have a meeting tomorrow with Zackley and the other military branches, right?"

Holding her gently close to him, his hands simply resting against her stomach while his lips pressed occansiously against her neck and shoulder area where her scar.. the scar she got as they rescued Eren ans Historia from Rod Reiss and Kenny Ackerman was.  
Hanji sighed and closed her eyes, her hands resting over his now. He had a point and she knew it.

"You're right. I believe this situation showed us we need to set up some rules."

Levi stopped kissing her, instead he was now resting his chin against her shoulder to peek at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What rules?"

"Simple to make clear what we think is right or not."

Feeling his calloused fingers intertwine with her delicate ones, Hanji smiled a little and chuckled.

"We have no other partners for intimacy. Besides ourselves if we cannot see each other due to our work as soldiers."

"Sure I'm not jealous over your fingers."

"Oh so you are admitting you were jealous?"

"Shut up." Levi nibbled her ear making her laugh only more. "So any more rules?"

"Hmm... what about other things. Like if someone would invite me out for a date? Would this be okay?"

"No."

"A kiss."

"No."

"A hug?"

"Depends where his hands are placed at."

Hanji chuckled. But wait this sounded like he was wanting to be her... lover...  
her face turned tomato red as realization hit her.

Of course they knew each other for years, were together always and cared a lot about each other and ever since they were intimate as well Hanji felt something between them might have changed. But due to her Commander work she always pushed these thoughts aside up until now.

"Than... there is one more thing I believe we have to talk about..."

"What is it?"

"Do you... love me? As in more than friends?"

"Why are you asking me this now?"

"Well hypothetical it would make all sense then. Your not sharing attitude, you always seeking me out, we know each other for very long and spend a lot of time together. We are different however we both know what the other is thinking often and help each other out. I believe you have your eyes set not on any other female recruit- I have none of the males of course either! And- and I enjoy your company a lot. I am glad you are there for me.. ever since everyone is gone..."

"Probably I do." Levi cut in her rambling suddenly. "I at least know I feel better if I see you, knowing you bathed or slept enough and didn't forget to eat makes me feel at ease. I am glad you survived back then. And I swore for myself I won't let you get killed if I cannot prevent it."

"Levi... as long as I can I will stay by your side okay? Let's not talk about dying today."

Removing his hands from her, Hanji turned around to face him while she sat on his lap back down.

"As you said tomorrow we have both much work to do and we should use the time we have together wisely I believe. Now after we know what the other feels. I will admit to you this... I feel the same way about you. Probably since long now..."

Lowering herself she let her body slide down his erection until he was completely in her.  
It made her shudder. Her fingers were doing the job too but Levi always took the cake. Nothing was better, the way he fit inside her than him.  
They kissed softly, different than usually, while Hanji started moving in a slow rhythm on top of him. Converying their feelings, hoping the other understood. She felt Levi move his arms around her body to keep her steady.  
Feeling her glasses in the way Levi shortly took a halt and removed them carefully from her face and placed them on the bedside table he luckily was able to reach from his position.

"I can't see you well like this..."

"If I am close to you, you can right? There shouldn't be a problem in the position we are in right now."

Moving his hands to her ass she felt Levi lifting her up and push back down, assisting her in her rocking movements on top of him.

In which he was absolutely right. The faster and deeper he pushed her body down again the more Hanji felt getting crazy, clinging around his neck tightly with both of her arms, her head resting against his neck so she was not able to see him anymore anyway. But being too busy moaning his name and feeling closer and closer getting pushed to her next climax made her forget about any complains on her side anyway.

Levi trusted her despite having never talked about contraception. Levi felt close just like her due to his earlier being forced toying around with himself. Maybe it was unfortunate but both didn't last as long than usual and as soon as Hanji came and her walls clenched together Levi followed her, releasing all he had inside her.

"This was nice.."

Hanji was the first to manage to say anything as they came back down from their high. She still remained in the same position having him inside her while she rest against his strong chest.

"... you calling my name was new too.."

It was truth Levi was never very vocal more grunts and curses so hearing him say her name during it made Hanji really happy and warm inside.

"Am I forgiven now for my stupid words or you need me to prove it more to you?"

"You are forgiven but I wouldn't mind more attention either..." she smirked.

Feeling Levi shift their position, her back was hitting the soft mattress now. this already gave Hanji all of her answers she needed from Levi. This was going to be a long night with lots of attention for her. Because Levi was always spoiling her. And she loved him for this.

* * *

In the early morning Hanji found herself alone in her bed. Levi must have already left for military work she assumed. Sitting up and stretching herself Hanji reached for her glasses, finding along her glasses a small note. Picking the note up she recognized the neat handwriting immediately. Levi's handwriting.

'when you read this I will be already gone for work. Hopefully I didn't exhause you too much tonight and you can sit properly still.'

These words made Hanji roll her eyes yet she continued reading.

'Today is pretty cold. Please dress warm, don't forget to wear a coat. And cover your body up because of what I have left as present for you.. see it as my answer to your question from earlier. - See you as soon as possible Levi.'

Confused by his last sentence Hanji got up and in direction to her bathroom. Standing in front of her mirror her brown eyes widened. Her whole body was covered by love bits from Levi. From her neck down to her shoulders down her cleavage to her breasts and down over her whole stomach and over her inner thighs where Levi had yesterday lowered himself down to lick her private part.

Hanji's face went tomato red. This demon of an Ackerman. Teasing her like this.

"Levi Ackerman I swear to you I will punish you next time and embarass you with my love affection too. How does he think I will be able to cover this up!? I need a scarf."

and with this Hanji was left alone with her newly created problems she got of dating an Ackerman now. Love was a beautiful thing and sometimes a lovely punishment too.


End file.
